Mixed Doubles
by pokey jr
Summary: Kakashi does a special demonstration of the Shadow Clone Technique for Hinata. Rated M for sexual content. Contains M/M and M/F. Thanks to reviewer who reminded me to post this warning.


Author's Note:

This is pure smut, please consider yourself warned. Cross-posted on AO3.

Sorry this is rough, posting on mobile makes it hard to edit. If you are so inclined, I would appreciate feedback/critique on the following: Were the references/descriptions of Kakashi and his shadow clone confusing to follow? How were the descriptions of M/M action (which I rarely write)?

I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!

* * *

Hinata's curiosity rarely got the better of her. But when it did overtake her natural inhibitions, the results tended to be… fun.

"I thought you said you hadn't had very many partners, Kakashi?"

"Only three."

"Then what… I mean, how…? It doesn't seem like you're fumbling at all."

"Ah, well you see, I did do a lot of practice on myself."

"O-oh, of course. Your books." Hinata blushed furiously at the thought of Kakashi pleasuring himself.

"Yes, there was that, too, but I doubt most men ever really improve their technique just by masturbating. I made shadow clones. That's how I practiced."

Hinata processed this and turned, if possible, even redder. "Y-you...with a man...who looked exactly like you."

"A shadow clone. And I guess it was technically a man, but I did use the transformation jutsu on top of it just as often, to make it look like a woman. Then when I released the shadow clone technique, all the sensations and experience it had gained were transferred to me. It helped me understand what was good and what wasn't. At least, to a certain extent. I guess I did learn my own body pretty well." He looked at his companion, who had gone silent, but looked like a kettle about to boil. "Are you alright, Hinata?" There was a dribble of blood coming from one of her nostrils.

"I'm… I mean, do you think it would be okay if I… if I watched, sometime? If you wouldn't mind. I'm having trouble understanding exactly how it would work."

"Hmm...I guess. I haven't done it in a while. But sure. I wouldn't mind at all." Kakashi continued his explanation, pretending to ignore the effect his admission had had on her. "So, I can tell you're curious about the theory behind this. The Shadow Clone technique is advanced, but the concept is intuitive. The way it works is that when I create the shadow clone, I have imbued it with a will or purpose. At the moment it manifests, I no longer have direct control over its actions, nor do I know or feel what it is experiencing, until I cancel the technique. While the clone is independent of me, however, it will act according to my intent upon its creation…"

Hinata made a good faith effort to listen to what he was trying to educate her on, but whatever knowledge she might have benefited from didn't stick. Her body still tingled from the afterglow of the orgasm he had given her earlier, and while she would normally fall asleep in his arms, his brief description of his method had sent her reeling. Her imagination went wild, picturing him and his manufactured twin in all sorts of scenarios.

He kept talking, and only drew her back to him when his hand moved from her shoulder to her breast. He cupped it in his hand, pausing his speech to make a 'hmm' of appreciation at the weight in his hand. A redux of their earlier activities ensued from there; eventually he had to stop telling her about the intricacies of the Shadow Clone technique since his mouth was busied with kissing and licking and sucking.

She could hardly be blamed for not remembering much of what he had said.

* * *

 _Several days later…_

Hinata stood at the kitchen sink, elbow deep in sudsy water, scrubbing away at the night's dishes. She had used to hate this chore when she had been with Naruto, as it reminded her of either his chronic absence, or his refusal to help with household tasks. No matter when she had asked, he had made excuses, resulting in it being a lonely job for her. And the couple of times he had helped, he had looked at her like a puppy expecting praise for not pissing everywhere.

But now she liked it. At least, she didn't mind so much. She still got a little grossed out when her hand touched some mystery substance in the opaque grey water, but what she couldn't see didn't hurt her. Now, she was happy to take up some of the domestic responsibilities, such as this, which complemented Kakashi's fabulous cooking. It felt like a fair balance when he put healthy, delicious food on the table and she cleaned up the disaster zone he left after his culinary endeavors. Sometimes, when he didn't have to rush back to the Hokage's mansion for work, he tried to stay, and help her with drying things and putting them away, but she always shooed him off.

From there, he usually ended up being more of a hindrance, since he was prone to getting distracted, coming up behind her to kiss her neck and squeeze her breasts. For a man with such limited sexual experience he certainly had quite the appetite (even though he claimed he hadn't been with anyone for several years before the start of their relationship). Hinata found that suspect, considering the type of literature he had no qualms about reading in public.

She heard the front door open and close. Kakashi coming back inside from taking out the trash. It was one of the few times she knew him to even use the intended avenue to enter the house, and also knew he only did it because once he had gone out the bedroom window with a bag full of trash, which had ripped and littered garbage all over the elderly neighbor's balcony.

She heard his sandaled steps come up behind her in the kitchen. His arms wrapped around her shoulders; he pressed a masked kiss to the top of her head.

"Why don't you take a break and sit down?" He suggested. "I can finish this."

"You're so handsome." She smiled, though her hands kept working under the soapy water.

He had come to realize that Hinata, once she truly felt comfortable with someone, expressed herself with directness and honesty. It was a rare thing indeed, and quite a privilege to know her this way.

A light blush rose in his cheeks, but only a portion of it was visible above the top line of his mask. "I'm standing behind you," he pointed out. "With a mask on."

"Byakugan sees all," she replied, raising her eyes and meeting his in the reflection on the dark window above the sink.

"Come on," he urged her. "I can finish this." His hands dropped from her shoulders to her waist; his fingers played lightly on the soft curves there, stroking the thin fabric of her camisole up until he touched her skin. She made a small 'hum' at that. His fingers were cool, gentle, teasing. He knew she was ticklish.

He had to lean over to murmur in her ear. "Go sit at the table, Hinata. I have a surprise for you." Soft spikes of his silver-grey hair brushed against her cheek, she could feel the warmth of his breath even through his mask. When she didn't move right away, one of his hands drifted to flatten against the plane of her stomach and pull her closer. His frame towered over hers, she could feel his hard chest and abdomen; he rolled his hips slightly against hers, striking the first spark of arousal for her.

Hinata's breath hitched. "O-okay." Despite her blossoming of confidence, there was something still very innocent about her. He could still get her to blush in simple ways. If only she had known what was in store…

Hinata went to the small table and sat in the chair that allowed her to watch Kakashi's back while he took over the rest of the washing up.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Kakashi's voice, low and calm in her ear. She nearly jumped out of her seat, whirling around. He was right there behind her, getting in her face. She looked back to Kakashi still standing over the sink, who was chuckling.

"Y-you startled me!"

"I'm sorry," Kakashi behind her said contritely. "So, nothing to drink?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them.

"N-no, thank you. What's going on?" She addressed the one at the sink, assuming he was the original. "Shadow clone?"

"Mhmm." Kakashi behind her's hands massaged her shoulders and neck, with plenty of skill but it wasn't quite enough to distract her. And- she craned her neck to see the one behind her- she needed to tell them apart. The one at the sink wore what she usually saw Kakashi wear: Konoha standard-issue navy shirt, trousers, and sandals. The one behind her had on the long white Hokage's cloak, though it was completely fastened up the front, so she couldn't see what he had underneath. She met his eyes, both dark grey. He gave her an eye-crinkle smile.

Another question occurred to her. "Why make a shadow clone dressed differently than you?" She still addressed Kakashi at the sink.

"What makes you assume the one you saw first is the original?" Hokage (that's how she would think of him) asked with a hint of amusement. "Sit back, please." The combination of his strong hands working her shoulders, and the smooth depth of his voice was fanning the small flame of her arousal. She crossed her legs, thinking that soon his keen sense of smell would probably alert him to her heated state anyway. Then she uncrossed them, knowing how he would react when he smelled her.

Once, she had shown up in his office to turn in a routine mission report that she had written up while watching the risqué TV adaptation of Makeout Tactics. The racy content had definitely affected her, but she hadn't realized how much until he had banished all his assistants from the room with a wolffish look in his eyes. Then he had laid her across his desk and ravaged her with his tongue, tasting and licking as much of her as he could until he had to carry her home under the cover of darkness. The memory wound her up a little tighter.

"I-I don't know." It was a good point. He really had a way of messing with people, even in intimate moments. She wasn't sure she would have liked it at first, but it kept things fun so far, and helped her come out of her shell.

His hands left her shoulders and he walked around her to where the original Kakashi (just Kakashi, she decided), turned away from the sink. "Did you get her legs?" The original asked, drying his hands with a towel.

Hokage nodded.

Hinata blinked, then looked down at her legs. There were ropes tying each one to the fronts legs of her chair. How had that happened? It had only been a couple minutes since he had come in, and even less that he stood behind her. Had she really been that distracted by his massage? Her arms were tied parallel to each stile. There were ropes around her torso as well, unforgivingly tight, stretched horizontally above and below her breasts. The lines pulled at the fabric of her shirt, accentuating her chest even more. Not like she needed it. The binding, while not uncomfortable, forced her to sit up straight, and she couldn't even close her legs. She wriggled a bit, testing the restraints, and realized that the movement made her breasts move too. Too late, she looked at both the Kakashi's across the table, who were both staring at her with a hungry look.

"Did you use a genjutsu on me?" She asked, concluding it was the only way she could have been so thoroughly tricked.

"Are you comfortable?" The original evaded her question.

She nodded.

"Glad to hear it. Now, just remember, whatever you see, you said you were curious."

Hinata was about to keep asking more questions about what was happening, but then Kakashi reached for his Hokage counterpart's mask, and Hinata recalled the conversation from the other day, where her boyfriend had admitted what he had practiced on his own shadow clone. She shut her mouth and watched.

The Hokage caught the original's hand, which had hooked his fingers in the Hokage's mask. Hinata waited with bated breath, excited to see his face even though it was a familiar sight by now. That didn't mean it was common. Hokage used his free hand to lower his mask by himself, taking a deep breath with his face fully exposed. He let go of the original Kakashi's hand, who promptly moved closer to his doppelganger, stroking his bare cheek. He was identical to the original down to the tiny beauty mark, and gorgeous. High, fine cheekbones, angular jaw, straight nose. Even the eyebrows were well-formed, though it was his eyes that were the most striking: alluringly dark and expressive. That might have had something to do with him keeping the rest of his face covered for most of his life.

They were looking at each other with uninhibited fervor, and even being the same height, Hokage seemed to find a way to loom a bit taller.

Hinata was sure she should find this all a little weird, and narcissistic, but who could blame him for indulging? Anyway, the display taking place three feet in front of her was too good to be worried about things like that at the moment. She was perfectly willing to play the voyeur in a show such as this.

The Hokage reached for Kakashi's mask, who let him yank it down rather roughly. It was disconcerting to see the two of them, identical except for clothes, staring at each other like it was a competition. Hinata wondered if his shadow clone, who seemed to act as a sort of alter-ego, embodied some of the more dominant traits that the real Kakashi was reluctant to show.

But it was the original who made the next move, grabbing his clone by the front of his cloak and pulling him flush against his body. Their lips crushed together all of a sudden, meeting in a heated kiss. She could see their tongues in flashes, and they nipped at each others' bottom lips. Hokage was definitely more aggressive; he wound a hand in Kakashi's hair and pulled his head slightly to the side. Everything in the small kitchen had gone silent save for their breathing and the rustle of their clothes and their kisses and Hinata was sure they knew nothing existed outside the two of them at the moment.

The slow ache of longing that had been dormant in her core flared to life. She was almost glad she was tied down, because she wasn't sure if she could restrain herself from interrupting them, and she really wanted to see how far they would take this.

The original Kakashi moaned into his clone's mouth, but didn't try to regain control, and didn't break the kiss. He released his hold on the Hokage's cloak and instead touched his hand to his twin's face, caressing the man's jawline up to his ear. His fingers played at the ear, tugging the earlobe, which elicited a groan. Interesting. Hinata filed that idea away to try some other time.

The Hokage pulled Kakashi's hair harder, hard enough to break the kiss and bear him down onto the kitchen table, where he was splayed on his back. This deposited him directly in front of Hinata. If she had been able to lean forward, she could have kissed him. As it was, the length of his body stretched easily across the table, and the long spikes of his shaggy hair were almost at her chest. He looked at her upside down, his lips curved into an easy grin, her heart fluttered. She desperately wanted to press her lips to his, to be the gentle contrast to his clone's roughness. Watching them had only increased her fascination, which he had piqued a few days ago by merely mentioning that he used to practice kissing on himself, instead of a pillow like every other awkward teen. Yearning curled itself around her senses, she could feel the pulsing of blood to the apex of her thighs. She wanted to touch herself, to relieve some of the mounting pressure, Kakashi watching her would just be a bonus, but she couldn't quite angle her hips enough. She couldn't cross her legs either, if only she could squeeze her thighs together, except her legs from her ankles up to her knees were lashed to separate chair legs.

Hokage was gazing at her intently, she realized, and he guessed her plight. His smile compared to the original's was rakish, amused, and did nothing to help her. She bit her lip at the fresh jolt of craving that pulsed through her.

With a flourish, the Hokage version quickly undid the clasps on his cloak and threw it off, only to reveal that he was completely naked underneath. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, she was pretty sure her jaw had dropped open too. Again, like his face, it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, but he had an unexpected flair for the dramatic.

She watched in envy as he walked around the side of the table, giving her a full view of his body. All she wanted to do was touch him, she would do anything, get on her knees, even if he forbid her from using her hands, she would open her mouth for him… like all shinobi he was in excellent physical condition, lean and lithe and strong.

Kakashi (and his clone), though, was exceptional in many ways. His shoulders were broad, his waist narrow, his stomach a flat plane with a trail of silver-grey hair tracing down from his navel. He was covered in scars, some faded and some still new and pink, which gave him a rugged edge that made him seem older than his early thirties. She loved his legs most though, for they were long and powerful, and, along with his chest and stomach, somewhat hairy. It was a strange trait to like, but when she had admitted it a few months ago, he had laughed and thanked her for the compliment.

And… her mouth went a bit dry when the clone finally moved enough around the table so she could see all of him. His cock was semi-hard and hung heavily against his balls, which swung with each step. Again, her attention didn't escape his notice, though his main focus was on Kakashi.

Hokage gave her a saucy wink before removing the original's shirt. He ran his hands up the torso, drawing the fabric with them, and planting playful kisses on Kakashi's throat before pulling the shirt and mask over his head. Then, tossing a knowing smirk at Hinata, captured his counterpart's mouth again in a rough, searing kiss. She could hear the ragged inhale and exhale of their breath as they reveled in each other. Or Kakashi reveled in himself? Hinata was too entranced to feel threatened.

When the clone broke away, he stroked Kakashi's cheek before moving back to his original position directly across the table from Hinata. She noticed that Kakashi lying on the table now had a sizable tent in the fabric of his trousers; she hadn't been able to see it earlier due to the clone's position. The clone, too, had an erection that she couldn't quite see. His hand had disappeared below the table and he was stroking himself.

Without aplomb, Kakashi lifted his hips and lowered his trousers. His erection caught at the waistband, then sprang free, thick and heavy. When he lowered his hips back to the table his cock lay up against his stomach.

That was the point at which Hinata could no longer contain her voice. She gave a mewl of frustrated desperation that drew the scrutiny of the men in front of her.

"Are you okay?" The original asked kindly.

She pouted and struggled against her bindings. The movement jiggled her breasts.

"Ooh, that's nice. You can keep doing that if you want." Kakashi again. He took his hard shaft in his hand and began pumping it, all while craning his neck to watch her. Hokage quickly slapped his hand away, reclaiming Kakashi's attention ("I'm your opponent now!").

The original looked ready to reprimand him, but before he could, the clone lowered his head and took Kakashi's cock deep in his mouth.

Kakashi gave a loud moan, his eyes slipped closed and his brow furrowed in pleasure. Hinata stared, dumbstruck at the sight. Was she supposed to find this all a bit odd? Because she was way past that now. She wasn't even thinking at this point, just shifting in her seat and clenching her thighs as close as she could to try to get even a modicum of relief. She knew she had to be soaking through her panties, and both of them probably smelled her arousal.

Hokage had a hand braced on each of Kakashi's thighs, which were flexing in time with Hokage's moving mouth. The clone's eyes were open, blazing with lust; he glanced from Kakashi's face to Hinata's, both of whom wore expressions of stark carnal desperation. Realizing he had both of them at his mercy, he slowed his movements on Kakashi. He settled at a more languid pace, working the head and shaft with practiced swipes of his tongue, and using his free hand to hold down the real Hokage's bucking hips. Kakashi strained with need, but did nothing to force his shadow clone to go faster. He didn't touch his counterpart at all. Instead, he gripped the edges of the table. His knuckles were white, his arms and chest and shoulders flexed, his face flushed.

Hinata could tell he was getting close from the way his breath shortened. His legs trembled. His back arched, even while Hokage kept his hips pinned down. She was mesmerized at how vulnerable he let himself be, and at how completely he was in the power of the one giving him pleasure. Was this what he looked like when she did it for him? He was reacting now in the same ways she recognized, and she did love taking him in her mouth because of all the indications he gave of his enjoyment.

The clone suddenly pulled away, leaving Kakashi's cock hard and glistening. Kakashi gasped at the lack of contact. Hinata squirmed. The immediacy of her arousal was hitting her full on now. She wanted, if not their attention, at least her hands free.

Ever observant as he was, Kakashi noted her situation, and then shot her a smile just as devilish as the shadow clone had done earlier. It was a devious part of his personality which he reserved for when he teased her with toys for hours on end.

Hokage recaptured the original's regard with a hand on the back of his neck, drawing him into a slow, sloppy kiss. He maneuvered the two of them over to the side of the table, on Hinata's right, where she could see the magnificence of their bodies naked and pressed against each other. Their cocks were both ragingly hard from what she could see before their bodies crushed together. The embrace didn't last long, though.

The clone seemed eager to move things along, and broke away so he could bend Kakashi face-first over the table. Hinata admired his ass with absolutely no shame.

His ass… it clicked in her mind, what she was about to witness. Hokage had procured a bottle of lube from somewhere, and dribbled a generous amount onto his erection, spreading the viscous substance so his cock shined. Hinata consciously swallowed. Was this really something Kakashi liked? He had never mentioned it before, never given any indication.

But here he was, bent over and looking over his left shoulder expectantly. His clone stepped in and positioned himself.

Hinata had a perfect view of everything. Hokage put one hand on Kakashi's lower back, used his other to guide his cock. Kakashi whimpered at the first penetration. He laid his head on the table facing Hinata, though his eyes slipped closed and he bit his lower lip as Hokage pushed further in. Hinata again wished her hands were free, this time so she could stroke Kakashi's hair to comfort him. While the action in front of her was undeniably hot, she worried that Kakashi was in some pain.

That quickly turned out to be untrue. Hokage took him inch by inch, slow and gentle, allowing him to adjust with each advance. Once the clone's hips were flush with the original's well shaped ass, he stilled. He watched Kakashi's face relax, and his back muscles unclench. Only then did he move, and Kakashi exhaled a shaky breath fraught with pleasure.

He _loved_ this.

Hokage's thrusts soon sped up, and Kakashi moved his hips in tempo to meet them. The sounds of their voices mingled, although Hinata could hear the difference, somehow. Kakashi's wear breathier, while Hokage had a tendency to growl, low and guttural. Perspiration beaded on his forehead. Kakashi was the same when he was with her and in a certain mood, rare as it was. The few times she had experienced him like that was when he had come back from a long mission, his libido spiked by stress and longing.

"You know what we haven't tried, Hinata?" Kakashi on the table in front of her panted in the rhythm of the Hokage's thrusts.

She shook her head.

"This. I think you would really like it… it's very pleasurable."

She tilted her head, wondering if he could possibly mean what she thought he meant.

"Anal," the Hokage growled, rolling his hips so that Kakashi gave a loud moan.

Hinata's legs quivered at the sound. "He wants to fuck your ass."

Hinata flinched, but finally found something worth interrupting them with. "B-but...it's too big!" Indeed, Kakashi was above average in many ways. Getting used to his size had taken creativity on her part as well as his. Admittedly, he appeared to really love it. Maybe his endorsement was worth paying attention to.

Hokage coaxed another moan from the man beneath him. He leaned over, stretching his body along Kakashi's, bracing himself with an extended arm on the table. He bent his head to kiss his back between the shoulder blades. Despite his brusque attitude, he treated Kakashi with tenderness. There was something elegant, too, about their interactions. They moved in synchronicity, not quite anticipating each other, but reacting perfectly.

Granted, they were the same person, or rather, one was an extension of the other's consciousness, in a way.

Kakashi's moans grew louder and more frequent. Hinata had never heard him do that before, he had always been the one in control of their sex, and in control of himself right up until the moments of his climax. Hokage adjusted his speed, driving his cock into Kakashi relentlessly. He reached one hand beneath the real Hokage to wrap his hand around his rigid erection. Then his hand pumped the shaft in time with the snap of his hips. Kakashi was wanton, yet still unequivocally masculine in his pleasured abandon. His eyes opened to watch Hinata, who sat like a statue, transfixed. He smiled, eyes hooded, then they slipped shut again and his mouth opened in an 'O' at a particularly deep thrust.

Hokage pounded him. The sounds of flesh against flesh and panting and gasping breaths mixed together, giving Hinata another aspect of this visceral experience to fix in her memory. They were both at the edge, she could tell. If they were doing this as a demonstration of the wonders of anal sex to urge her to try it, she was very close to being convinced.

Kakashi came with an incoherent moan; his hand had replaced the clone's around his cock and he stroked himself in a frenetic rhythm. Faster and faster until cum spurted on his hand and on the floor. Hokage driving his cock in powerful urgent strokes gasped as he climaxed a moment later.

They sighed, and stilled, their heavy breathing abated. The clone caressed the original's back as he withdrew his softening erection. Kakashi took a moment before he stood up straight, stretching. The clone handed him a tissue to wipe up.

With a hand on the back of Hokage's head, he kissed the clone's forehead. It was an intimate, loving gesture, one that shouldn't really matter if one's partner was a clone. Hinata had to wonder just how much of this demonstration was for her benefit.

"So...there you have it." Kakashi looked at her, sounding rather bashful. "That's my secret training method."

Hinata gave a start at hearing his voice. They hadn't forgotten about her.

"Are you traumatized?" He joked weakly, though his expression was sharp, concerned about what her response might be.

She shook her head. Quite the opposite, though she was embarrassed to say it. Her desire was now an immediate, pulsing awareness. Yet she couldn't voice how much she needed him.

Hokage was looking at her shrewdly. He smirked at her, then whispered something in Kakashi's ear. Kakashi chuckled, then gave Hinata the same sort of mischievous smile. It was disconcerting, seeing double, or at least it should have been, but Hinata's state of heightened stimulation dismissed her usual worrying.

In tandem, they approached her, both now completely naked. If not for their positions she wouldn't be able tell them apart.

The clone kissed her neck, sweeping long strands of her dark hair aside. His hands didn't stay idle for long either. Without even loosening the ropes, he stretched the low neckline of her camisole down, exposing her breasts.

Kakashi, meanwhile, knelt in front of her and untied the ropes binding her legs. After pulling off her flimsy pajamas, he grasped her ankles, guiding her feet up to perch her heels on the edge of the chair. The position left her completely exposed. Out of instinct she made to close her legs but he stopped her. He was in no rush to grant her the released she craved. He held her by her thighs, kissing the soft flesh at his own pace. She was so close to begging, though she loved watching him from this angle. The clone squeezed her breasts, occasionally rolling her nipples between his fingers, exactly the same as Kakashi would have. He knew her body well.

Hinata gave a small whimper, pushing her hips as far up as her bindings would allow. Kakashi made an amused noise, and relented at last, sliding a single finger inside her. He lowered his head and began lapping at her clit. Hokage continued attending to her breasts, and murmured admiration and praise against her neck. She barely registered what he was saying, her mounting climax became a singular focus, her own keening sounds of delight were loud but distant in her ears. Her primed desire peaked in a hot, roaring rush under Kakashi's relentless tongue and the clone's ministrations. She strained at the bonds as her body tensed, then slacked. The intensity subsided, and she remained, warm and happy.

Hokage brushed her hair, stranding it through his fingers. Kakashi sat back on his heels, licking his lips. He nodded at the clone, who pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Later, Hinata." Her mind perked at the implication that there might be a repeat of this sort of event.

Kakashi formed the single handed seal for 'release' and the clone popped out of existence.

Hinata blinked. Kakashi was still on his knees between her legs. "I suppose I should untie you now…" He made no move to do so. "Unless… round two?" He grinned, then looked slightly crestfallen when she shook her head. "Ah, alright."

Minutes later, they were cuddled under a heap of blankets in bed, Hinata having been divested of her camisole. She wasn't sure what to say about what had just transpired, or if she should say anything at all, until Kakashi prompted her.

"I-I… umm… I thought it was… nice."

"Hmm." He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. "I couldn't tell at first. Your expressions for horrified and shocked and scared are all pretty similar."

"N-no. I liked it."

"Okay. Good." He was silent for a while. "I have to go back to my office tonight. There's work I haven't finished."

Hinata made a 'hmph'. "But it's late already."

"Yeah. But I came home early to show you all that, and I kinda thought you would stop me before it went as far as it did." He sounded happy that she hadn't rejected any part of the show. "I'm glad you're a secret pervert, Hinata. I'm glad we have that in common."

"H-hey!" She tried to affect a tone of consternation, but ruined it by giggling. "I have a question, actually, before you go."

"Oh?" 

"Would you teach me how to make shadow clones? There's something I want to try."


End file.
